Ash's World  Bewitched 2
by Blademon
Summary: This story is a continuation of Bewitched by PinkBlackSk8tr. Ash starts to realize time is running out, and his soul is on the line. But he can't stop thinking about Dawn. Sure she betrayed him and ruined his life, but he needed her, like he needs air.
1. Chapter 1 The Clock is Ticking

**Okay so I'm going to be continuing the story "Bewitched" by PinkBlackSk8tr. My chapters will be short; you've been warned. But I don't want any complaining. And for those of you who just noticed I'm on FanFiction, I want you guys to know that I'm very friendly, and will work with some ideas you have if they interest me. Just PM me and let me know. I also have another Pearlshipping story called Fate, if you want to read it.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or Dawn and Ash would be a couple (:**

**Okay, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>I sighed. No I couldn't take Misty's soul away; it wasn't something I would do. How could I even think about that? Misty was my friend. No she <em>is<em> my friend. So I couldn't do this to Misty. I removed my hand from around her waist.

"I can't do this Mist. We can't get back together. I love you, but as a sister." I said, looking straight into her eyes. I could tell she understood what I said. She gave a sigh, but nodded her head.

"Yeah I know what you mean Ash."

I didn't say anything, and neither did she. We were silent the whole ride. There was nothing I think of to start a conversation, and she didn't look to happy after I rejected her. Things weren't going to go good. I've already lost Dawn, and now Misty.

Dawn, oh Arceus I love her. I was definitely mad at her for what she did, but I think I'm more upset that she's with Kenny. She should be with me. We should be sitting next to each other on the bus, enjoying each other's company. She should be in my arms, telling me how much I mean to her. But it's not like that. Instead I'm sitting with Misty, thinking about how she turned my life into a living hell. And she's sitting next to Kenny, probably forgetting about me. Whatever, there's nothing I can do. Do I even want her back? She basically sacrificed my life, for her own. I thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong. How could sh-

"Hey Ash, it's time to get off the bus. Before you go, I want to let you know that I don't want things to get weird between us. We were always close, and I hope we can be like that." She interrupted.

"Yeah Misty, sounds great." I replied, not taking my eyes off of Dawn. Misty noticed, and followed my eyes.

"Oh, she's the reason." She said, smiling. I gave her a confused look, and she explained, "I knew there was someone else as soon as you rejected me. I mean look at me. I'm beautiful." She teased making me smile, "The only way someone could turn me down was if there was someone else, or if they have mental issues." She looked at Dawn again. "She doesn't realize how lucky she is. And for your sake, I hope she does realize." She gave me a wink before getting off the bus.

She hasn't changed a bit, I thought to myself. I chuckled a bit, as I followed Misty off the bus. I looked around for people that I knew, but then remembered that my only friends didn't remember me, except Dawn. I just shook my head, and walked into school.

I could hear girls whispering and giggling as I walked by, and I responded by giving them a wink, and waving hi. I looked from girl to girl, trying to find who I could be my victim. In all honestly, I didn't want to hurt any of them, or make them go through what I am. But I had no choice.

Looking from one girl to another, I noticed that must girls were actually very pretty. But none of them compared to Dawn. I once again shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts about her. I looked around, trying to find some other girls that might interest me. But a glimpse of blue hair caught my eye. I was drawn to look.

The hair belonged to – no surprise- Dawn. Kenny was leaning on the locker next to hers, holding hands. She was laughing at something he said, and he pulled her in close and stole a kiss. I could feel my hands tighten, and my teeth grind each other. I kept walking trying to get the image out of my head. I didn't need Dawn, and she didn't need me. This was the way it was supposed to be.

I headed towards my locker, not even bothering to check out the girls. I would worry about that later. I opened my locker, to find a note taped to the side. It read:

"**Ash, you only have 6 days left. You better hurry up. This is no joke; if this is not taken seriously you will be punished. You better hurry, time is ticking away. What are you going to do with it?"**

I knew exactly who it was; my Master. I gulped, and looked around to find the halls deserted. I looked at the note one more time, before I put it away, closed my locker and headed to my first class.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why not someone else? I want to go back in time when I could have run away. I could have stopped this from happening, but it was too late now. Now, I had to find a way out of this mess. I didn't want to be stuck without my soul, or being stuck seeing Kenny and Dawn everywhere. I just wanted my life back, was that too much to ask?

I turned right down the hallway, and spotted my first class. I knew I was already late, so I took my time entering the class. When I walked in, all eyes were on me. I looked down, trying to ignore the stares. I could feel someone watching me intensely as I sat down in the back. I looked to my right, to meet Kenny's eyes glued to me.

This day has been getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's bad, but oh well. I made some effort; I just wanted to introduce what I'm about. I wanted you guys to see my type of writing, and you guys can decide if you want to continue reading or not.<strong>

**I know this chapter is very short, but deal with it. I'm not in a very good mood (If I start telling you, I'll probably poor my heart out xD) and I don't need you complaints to make it longer. I'll try to make them longer, but that means updates won't be as often. So remember that. This story isn't my main story, it's just some added fun I thought I would do. If you guys start to complain, I'll end the story. **

**I hope I did somewhat okay. Please review and let me know!**

**Until next time ~**

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late update. You can yell at me if you want. Just kidding, don't do that xD Anyways I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>I looked to the front of the class, trying to avoid Kenny.<p>

"I noticed the way you were looking at my girlfriend on the bus. Don't ever look at her again!" Kenny sneered. My eyes didn't move from the board; I still didn't look at him. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you can get away with stuff." This caused me to meet his eyes. That's right! No one remembers me! I can totally start new.

"Oh shut up Kenny. It's not going to last." A voice came from my left. I followed the voice to see Drew smirking.

"Yeah we will Drew. You don't a thing about us." Kenny fumed.

Drew's eyes were locked onto me, "I know more than you think." Gulping, I looked to the front of the class again, trying to shake off this weird feeling.

Drew forgot everything, right? I mean there's no way he can remember. The Master took away everyone's memories of me. At least that's what I thought.

*.*.*

The bell rang, and I immediately shot up from my chair and exited the class. I walked down the halls with my head down, trying to avoid everyone's stares. I was doing fine until I clashed heads with someone. I fell to the floor, with my books scattered everywhere. My head was pounding, and I felt immense pain. I lifted my head to see I collided with – just my luck – Dawn.

She finally lifted her head to see me staring at her. "Sorry." She muttered. She moved some hair that was covering her eyes away, showing a cut. The cut was leaking out blood.

"Dawn you're bleeding, you need to go to the nurse." I noted. Her eyes went wide as she touched her forehead. She removed her fingers from the cut and stared at the blood that was now on her finger.

She got up quickly and bolted from the nurse's room, leaving all her books behind. I sighed grabbing her books, as well as mine and headed after her.

*.*.

I knocked on the door to the nurse's room. Would Dawn think I was stalking her? As I was about to turn away, the door opened.

"Yes what can I help you with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um Dawn left some of her books in the hallway, can you just give these to her?" I answered, handing her the books. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the P.A

"_**Nurse Joy you have a call on line 2. Nurse Joy you have a call on line 2, thank you."**_

"Oh! Do you mind giving them to her yourself? I really should take that call." She turned to look at Dawn. "Actually can you stay with her? I'll let you're teacher know you'll be skipping; I just don't want to her leave her by herself just in case." Before I could protest she was off; running down the hall towards the office.

I hesitantly walked into the room to a surprised Dawn. "What are you doing in here?" She hissed. She looked extremely mad. But when she's mad it makes her look even cuter.

"You dropped your books." I claimed.

"Gee thanks. You can go now." She instructed.

"No can do. Nurse Joy needs me to stay." She just nodded her head. Then silence. We stood there for a few minutes not saying anything; there was no noise, until I hood sniffling.

I looked at Dawn to see her wiping away tears. "I'm sorry Ash. I never wanted to hurt you; but I had no choice. I'm really sorry." She whispered trying her best not to break down. But it was no use; tears filled her eyes, as they fell down her cheek one by one.

I felt my heart sink a little. Yes what she did was wrong, but maybe I should forgive her. I looked at the floor, trying my best not to give in.

"Ash please look at me." She begged. I obeyed, and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. You can hate me; I deserve it. But you need to know that I'm sorry." I could tell she was being sincere.

"Did you ever love me?" I blurted out. I mentally face palmed myself. Why was I such an idiot? She opened her mouth to answer and closed it as soon as Nurse Joy walked in.

"Thanks for watching her darling. I looked at the test results, and you're fine. You both can go." She dismissed us. We nodded, said thank you, and left the nurse's office.

Dawn and I stared at each other. I held my hand out to her. "Let's start new." She smiled, and grabbed my hand. We let go, and Dawn took off, heading to her locker since third period would start soon. She stopped for a second and looked back at me.

"Our love was always real. It still is." She admitted, and continued to walk down the hall.

"Hey Dawn, I'll be seeing you." I said after her. Again she looked at me, smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE. Why yes I did steal that line from One Tree Hill! I'm a huge Leyton fan, and that line is where everything started (: <strong>

**Anyways how was this chapter? I had it done a week ago but totally forgot to post it! My bad! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_**  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The end and the beginning

**I am so sorry for the late update! I completely forgot about my stories ! I promise updates won't be this long anymore! **

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Let's do this!**

Dawn's Point Of View

I looked up at my locker and quickly undid my lock, trying to hurry to class. I hated being late, it really sucked. The teachers would always point you out, and try to act tough by yelling at you. Ugh. Definitely was not in the mood for that.

I grabbed my books, shut my locker and closed the lock. I turned my head to see Kenny running towards me. Something else I wasn't in the mood for.

"Hey girlfriend!" Kenny greeted me, a big smile planted on his face. I gave him a short nod in return. He grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away really fast, and really disgusted. I don't mind if a guy I like kisses me, but Kenny? GROSS. I definitely do not want his lips on mine. The only reason why I'm dating Kenny was to get over Ash, and forget about him. But I know that won't happen, so why stay with Kenny?

"Look Kenny. I think we need a break." I said, not making eye contact. I knew that this was going to hurt him really bad, but I didn't want to keep going on and making it worse. When I got no reply I looked up to a crying Kenny. I immediately felt awful. "I'm so sorry Kenny! I didn't want to hurt you!"

He snorted, "Too late for that Dawn. Whatever, it's not a big deal. We'll get back together. Our love won't fade!" Well, at least he isn't crying anymore. Kenny began to walk away, but kept looking back at me. I could feel my heart break for him, because I knew we were done. I shook my head; I didn't want to focus on that. I have to get to class.

I quickly walked through the halls to my third period class, science. I walked into the classroom to see the desk in front of where I sit taken. By Ash. I could feel my legs getting weak as I walked to my desk. I did not want to stare at the back of his head all day. That would only lead to thinking about him, which I don't want.

I began to write down the note wrote on the board, when a little white sheet of paper covered my note. The note read:

Dawn we need to talk. Tonight after the soccer game?

-Ash.

I could feel my cheeks flush as I pictured us talking tonight. Only, there wasn't much talking going on in my head. I shook my head once more. I couldn't get back together with Ash. Yes I love him, but I did a terrible thing, and I don't deserve forgiveness. I wrote back:

I'll be there.

And carefully threw it onto his desk. I watched Ash pick up the note, read it and the stuff it into his pocket. I sighed.

I could not wait until I can talk to him.

As soon as the bell rang I raced out the door heading straight for my locker. It was hard to undo my lock because my hands were shaking so bad from being so nervous. I mean what was I supposed to say to Dawn? That I can't find it in my heart to kill anyone? That I'm going to die? That what she did hurt me like hell? That I love her even after all she's done? I rested my head on my locker. I had no idea what to say. I had no idea what to do; if I should forgive her or not.

I only had 6 days left to live. I wasn't going to make someone else go through what I am. It wasn't fair, and I couldn't do that to anyone. I opened my locker and grabbed my books as I slowly – with my head down – walked to my final period.

*.*

I sat down with my head in my hands, going over what to say to Dawn. She would be here any minute, and my mind was pounding. I didn't have a clue of what to say to her.

"Um... hey Ash." A sweet and familiar voice came from behind. I didn't need to look behind me to know who it was. I already knew.

"Hey Dawn."

"So… what did you need to talk about?" She asked as she took a seat next time.

"You know exactly what we need to talk about." I replied.

She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"I already told you to stay away from my girl!"

**Can you guess who it is? I bet you all can XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you like Pearlshipping please check out my other Pearlshipping story, Fate!**

**It would mean a lot **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


End file.
